totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody (TDI-G
This character page is designed for use with Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan Characterization Cody is a science geek. He fancies himself one of the cool kids, but he is “cool” in the traditional sense the way Tyler is a great athlete, i.e. only in his own mind. The third leg of a love triangle with Gwen and the genuinely cool Trent, Cody’s unsuccessful suit for Gwen’s affections is his aspect most relevant to the TDI-G&S compilation. Of all the TDI characters, Cody’ characterization in the TDI-G&S compilation is the most different from the original. Cody’s verses, with their emphasis on unrequited love, collectively depict a much more tragic and pitiable character than the one Total Drama Island portrays. Cody's Theme “Love is a Plaintive Song” from Patience (gender roles reversed) (click the link below for the MIDI file) Love is a plaintive song, Sung by a suffering maid, Telling a tale of wrong, Telling of hope betrayed; Tuned to each changing note, Sorry when he is sad, Blind to his every mote, Happy when he is glad! Love that no wrong can cure, Love that is always new, That is the love that’s pure, That is the love that’s true! Rendering good for ill, Smiling at every frown, Yielding your own self-will, Laughing your teardrops down; Never a selfish whim, Trouble, or pain to stir; Everything for him, Nothing at all for her! Love that will aye endure, Though the rewards be few, That is the love that’s pure, That is the love that’s true! Cody/Gwen Relationship Theme “I Have a Song” (verses 1&2 or reprise) from The Yeomen of the Guard (click on the link below for the MIDI file) I have a song to sing, O! ::::::::::::Sing me your song, O! It is sung to the moon By a lovelorn loon Who fled from the mocking throng, O! It’s the song of the merryman, moping mum, Whose soul was sad and whose glance was glum, Who sipped no sup and who craved no crumb, As he sighed for the love of a lady! ::::::::::::I have a song to sing, O! What is your song, O? ::::::::::::It is sung with the ring ::::::::::::Of the songs maids sing ::::::::::::Who love with a love life-long, O! ::::::::::::It’s the song of a merrymaid, peerly proud, ::::::::::::Who loved a lord and who laughed aloud ::::::::::::At the moan of the merryman, moping mum, ::::::::::::Whose soul was sad and whose glance was glum, ::::::::::::Who sipped no sup and who craved no crumb ::::::::::::As he sighed for the love of a lady! (Reprise theme, from Finale Act II, MIDI file 6:33 – 9:12) (verse 2 lyrics and melody change after Cody steps aside for Trent. Click on the link above for the MIDI file) I have a song to sing, O! ::::::::::::Sing me your song, O! It is sung to the moon By a lovelorn loon Who fled from the mocking throng, O! It’s the song of the merryman, moping mum, Whose soul was sad and whose glance was glum, Who sipped no sup and who craved no crumb, As he sighed for the love of a lady! ::::::::::::I have a song to sing, O! What is your song, O? ::::::::::::It is sung with the ring ::::::::::::Of the songs maids sing ::::::::::::Who love with a love life-long, O! ::::::::::::It’s the song of a merrymaid, nestling near, ::::::::::::Who loved her lord—but who dropped a tear ::::::::::::At the moan of the merryman, moping mum, ::::::::::::Whose soul was sad and whose glance was glum, ::::::::::::Who sipped no sup and who craved no crumb ::::::::::::As he sighed for the love of a lady! Category:Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan